


A Hero to Me

by PromiseMeKo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, Poetry, Rants, Slam Poetry, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseMeKo/pseuds/PromiseMeKo
Summary: A poem for all fanfic writers.





	A Hero to Me

A hero to me doesn't wear a costume.

They wear whatever they feel like wearing

Because it makes them happy

in this dreadful world

 

A hero to me doesn't put on a cape to save people.

They put on concealer to hide the eyebags

From yet another all-nighter

Because they just _had_ to finish that chapter

And some don't even bother

They're proud of the purple bruising their eyes

Proud that they finally beat the shit out of writer's block.

 

A hero to me doesn't use a sword

To slay their enemy

They use words

To amass an army

 

A hero to me doesn't have super-strength

They have determination to stand

against the losers who have nothing better to do with their lives

than pick on the heroes

Because those losers will never understand

How _hard_ it is to serve the people

But how _rewarding_ it can be

 

A hero to me doesn't have crowds of adoring fans

Not in the same way

Heroes don't have people scream their name in the street

and ask for a picture

But they don't need it

Because a single person commenting

'You can do it!'

Will make them cry of joy

 

A hero to me isn't understood universally

Because there will always be those people that take one look at the word

'Fanfic'

And not care to think that not all of it is

the same

Not all of it is smut

Or lemons

Or PWP

Or whatever you chose to call it

But there will always be those people

A hero may let the comments get to them,

But they continue because saving people with words

Is what they do

 

A hero to me isn't very heroic to others, I know

But do they have to be?

When you think 'hero'

You think 'strong' 'powerful' 'always wins'

You don't think 'author' 'smart' 'poetic'

But I do

Because that's what a hero is to me

No strong jackass in a spandex onesie has ever saved me

No super-powered schmuck with an inflated ego has saved me

 

But you know who has?

The writers

The students who need just a couple days break to catch up on schoolwork

And get hate for it

Because some random hussy wants an update and doesn't understand

How tiring and rude they are

 

You know who has saved me?

The people who have suffered the same way as me

The people who sit down and struggle through writing, but get it done anyway

The people who sit down and let the words flow freely from their brain to their hands

And I know they can be the same person

 

You know what has saved me from the hell of my own head?

Sitting down, just like my heroes, and letting the words form

On paper

On a screen

From my mouth

 

And I may not be a hero yet

But I will be

Because the heroes you think of

Tell me I can't

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
